Corazon Bravio
by Eimi Asamiya
Summary: Un poco de presunción, un poco de insubordinación, un poco más de belleza, un poco más de autosuficiencia, sexo, pasión, salvajismo… la receta mágica y perfecta para el amor? S & S
1. Chapter 1

**_La siguiente historia es una adaptación de los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, creación de la serie Sailor moon, a una de las grandes obras de _****Johanna Lindsey: **Hearts Aflame, yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ti con fines de entretención.

**_Ella, guardaba la esperanza de encontrar un esposo en ese intrépido viaje._**

_**Él, a tres días de contraer matrimonio con la mujer que amaba la pierde inesperadamente.**_

_**Una incursión fallida…Una captura.**_

**_Lord Kou, él orgulloso señor._**

_**Serena, la rebelde prisionera.**_

_**Una guerrera virgen,**_

_**Un hombre insatisfecho sexualmente.**_

Un poco de presunción, un poco de insubordinación, un poco más de belleza, un poco más de autosuficiencia, sexo, pasión, salvajismo… la receta mágica y perfecta para el amor?

**Corazón Bravío**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corazón Bravío**

CAPÍTULO I

_Tokio, 873 A.D._

Darién Chiba se dejó caer al suelo y se arrastró para acercarse al río, donde se había detenido la joven de los cabellos de color oro.

Serena Tsukino miró una vez hacia atrás, como si lo hubiese oído, y después jaló las riendas de su caballo de gran alzada. Avanzó directamente hasta la orilla. A su izquierda el fiordo Horten llevaba aguas veloces por su cauce. Pero aquí una masa de peñascos enfrentaba las corrientes, y el agua se desplazaba suave y serena, como en un estanque. Darién sabía por experiencia que el agua estaba también deliciosamente tibia, y que era tan tentadora que la joven no podría ignorarla. Serena había llegado a este lugar después de que él la viera salir de la casa de su tío Haruka y cabalgar hacia el fiordo.

Cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, mucho más jóvenes, solían nadar aquí con el hermano y los primos de la muchacha. Serena tenía una familia pequeña, eran solamente sus padres y su hermano, pero la demás familia era en verdad numerosa: cuatro tíos y docenas de primos lejanos. Por ser ella de las pocas mujeres en la familia, todos ellos creían que esa joven era el sol y la luna reunidos.

Darién había pensado lo mismo, hasta un tiempo antes. Había reunido valor y pedido a Serena que se casara con él, como habían hecho muchos otros antes. Ella lo había rechazado, amablemente, como él reconocía de mala gana, pero de todos modos la decepción fue casi terrible. Él había visto como Sere crecía, había sido testigo de cómo la niña alta y desmañada se convertía en una mujer majestuosa y deslumbrante, y nada había que él deseara más que poder afirmar que Serena Tsukino le pertenecía.

Darién contuvo la respiración cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la túnica de hilo. Había abrigado la esperanza de que hiciera precisamente eso. Era la razón por la cual la había seguido, pensando que quizá lo hiciera, abrigando esperanzas, y ¡Odín le ayudaba! era lo que estaba haciendo.

La visión fue más de lo que él podía soportar. Las piernas largas y bien formadas servían de firmes columnas para la suave curva de las caderas femeninas, la espalda delgada y recta cubierta únicamente por unas coletas. Apenas dos semanas atrás, él había aferrado esas coletas, y había obligado a los labios de esa belleza a unirse con los suyos en un beso que le había encendido la sangre casi hasta la locura. Ella lo había abofeteado enérgicamente, descargándole un golpe que en realidad le obligó a trastabillar, pues Serena no era una muchacha menuda y de músculos débiles; a decir verdad, era sólo cinco centímetros más baja que él mismo, Y eso que él media un metro ochenta. Pero eso no lo amedrentó.

En ese momento, al besarla, había sentido que realmente podía enloquecer si no la conseguía. Afortunadamente en aquella ocasión se había entrometido Andrew, el hermano mayor de Serena pero, por desgracia, lo hizo precisamente cuando Darién la había atrapado de nuevo y trataba de arrojarla al suelo. Él y Andrew habían quedado heridos después del encuentro, de esa forma Darién había perdido así un buen amigo, no porque luchasen, pues los de su raza siempre estaban dispuestos a luchar por la razón que fuere, sino por lo que él había intentado hacerle a Sere. Darién no podía negar que la habría tomado, allí mismo, sobre el suelo del establo del padre, de haber tenido oportunidad, aún y aunque de haberlo logrado, habría muerto. No habría tenido que luchar contra Andrew o los primos, sino contra el padre, Kenji, que sin ninguna dificultad habría destruido a Darién con sus propias manos.

Serena estaba cubierta ahora por el agua, pero el hecho de que Darién ya no pudiese ver todo el cuerpo no calmó el fuego que le recorría las venas. No había previsto que para él sería una tortura verla mientras nadaba. Él sólo había pensado que ella estaría sola, lejos de su familia, y que quizás esa fuese la única posibilidad en que volvería a verla sin protección. Corrían rumores en el sentido de que pronto se comprometería con Nicolás, el hijo mayor de un banquero importante, que era el mejor amigo del padre de Sere. Por supuesto, otras veces ya habían corrido rumores; a decir verdad, muchísimas veces, pues Sere ya había vivido diecinueve inviernos, y durante los últimos cuatro años, casi todos los hombres aptos que vivían alrededor del fiordo la habían pedido por esposa.

Ahora ella flotaba de espaldas, y podían verse las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, la superficie rosada de sus muslos, los pechos erguidos, coronados por un par de joyas que resplandecían por la humedad. ¡Que Loki se la llevase, en verdad esa mujer estaba pidiendo que la poseyeran!

Darién no pudo soportar más tiempo. En el apremio, prácticamente se arrancó las ropas del cuerpo. Sere oyó el golpe del agua y miró en la dirección en que, según suponía, había sucedido algo; pero no vio nada. Con movimientos rápidos describió un círculo completo, pero el estanque de aguas tibias estaba vacío, salvo ella misma, y las únicas ondulaciones en el agua eran las que ella provocaba. De todos modos, comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla donde había dejado sus ropas, así como la única arma que llevaba consigo, la daga de empuñadura enjoyada, utilizada más como adorno que como protección.

Había sido una tonta al venir sola, en lugar de esperar a que la acompañara su hermano. Pero él estaba atareado preparando la gran nave vikinga de su padre, la misma en la cual Andrew partiría hacia el Este la semana siguiente; y el día era deliciosamente tibio después de una primavera fresca y un invierno excepcionalmente frío. Ella no había podido resistir la tentación. Le había parecido fascinante hacer lo que nunca había hecho antes, y en efecto le encantaba la aventura. Pero todas sus aventuras precedentes habían sido compartidas por otros. Y tal vez no había sido muy sensato de su parte desnudarse por completo, aunque en el momento que lo hizo le había parecido una actitud deliciosamente perversa y temeraria. Serena era audaz. Si lamentaba su propia audacia era siempre como ahora, después de haberse arriesgado.

En el momento mismo en que los pies de Serena tocaron el fondo, Darién se elevó frente a ella, alto y amenazador. Sere gimió íntimamente cuando vio que era Darién y no otro, pues él ya había intentado una vez imponerle su voluntad. La expresión de su cara era la misma que le había visto dos semanas atrás. Era un hombre casi pálido de veintidós años, la misma edad que Andrew. En realidad, habían sido grandes amigos. Ella había creído que Darién era también su amigo, hasta el día en que la atacó en el establo. Él ya no era el niño con el que Serena había crecido, cabalgado, cazado, y nadado en ese mismo estanque. Se lo veía tan apuesto como siempre, con sus cabellos oscuros y los ojos Azules. Pero no era el mismo Darién a quien ella conocía, y la joven temía que lo que había sucedido en el establo el otro día, se repitiera en el estanque.

-Serena, no debiste venir aquí. -

La voz del hombre era grave, casi hosca. La mirada de él se vio atraída por las gotas de agua que resplandecían como diamantes sobre las pestañas de la muchacha. Otras gotas corrían sobre los altos pómulos y la nariz pequeña y recta. La lengua de Sere emergió para lamer la humedad de los labios llenos, y él emitió un gemido. Serena lo oyó y se le agrandaron los ojos, no alarmados, sino coléricos. Esos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, una mezcla entre el cielo, el mar y la tierra, con mucha luz del sol, de modo que cobraron un tono claro, como de agua luminosa. Ahora mismo se los veía, encendidos, turbulentos, como las olas espumosas de un mar agitado.

-Darién, déjame pasar. -

- Creo que no, princesa. -

- Piénsalo bien. - Ella no alzó la voz; no lo necesitaba. Su furia era evidente en cada rasgo de su fino rostro.

Pero Darién estaba sometido a un monstruo que lo dominaba, el monstruo de la lujuria. Se habían esfumado sus anteriores pensamientos acerca de lo afortunado que había sido al no haberla poseído antes...

- Ah, Serena. - levantó ambas manos para aferrarle los hombros desnudos, y la sostuvo con firmeza cuando ella intentó apartarse. - ¿Sabes lo que me haces…? ¿Tienes idea de que un hombre puede perder la cabeza cuando desea a una mujer tan hermosa como tú? -

En los ojos de la muchacha había una luz peligrosa.

- En verdad, has perdido la cabeza si crees que... -

Él acercó brutalmente la boca para silenciarla. Las manos que le aferraban los hombros la acercaron más, y oprimieron los senos juveniles y redondos contra el pecho del hombre. Serena se sintió sofocada. La boca de Darién la oprimía dolorosamente y ella detestaba eso, detestaba el contacto de su cuerpo tan cercano. El hecho de que tuviesen estatura tan parecida determinaba que su virilidad tocase directamente el portal que buscaba, y eso era lo que ella detestaba más, porque no era tan ignorante de las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, y de lo que sucedía cuando hacían el amor. Su madre, Ikuko, le había explicado mucho tiempo atrás todos los aspectos del amor; pero no podía darse ese hombre a esto, sobre todo cuando ella sentía únicamente repugnancia.

Maldijo el vigor del hombre mientras se debatía para apartarlo. Admiraba la fuerza y el coraje en un hombre, pero no cuando los utilizaban contra ella. Para Darién no sería difícil encontrar la entrada y arrebatarle su doncellez. Si lo hacía, ella lo mataría, pues eso era algo que él no tenía derecho a tomar. A ella le correspondía darlo, y lo haría de buena gana cuando encontrara al hombre a quien quisiera entregárselo. Pero nunca sería así, y Darién Chiba nunca sería ese hombre. Atrapó entre los dientes el labio inferior de Darién y mordió con fuerza, y al mismo tiempo hundió las uñas en el pecho del joven. Acentuó la presión sobre el labio hasta que él retiró las manos; después, le obligó a desplazarse a un costado, hasta que los dos intercambiaron lugares. Él hubiera podido golpearla y de ese modo ella lo habría soltado pero por supuesto, Serena le habría desgarrado completamente el labio, y era indudable que él lo sabía. Sin embargo, ella decidió no correr riesgos y mantuvo apretados los dientes hasta que en un gesto inesperado para él, Serena apoyó los pies sobre el vientre de Darién. Sere soltó el labio de Darién en el mismo momento en que utilizó como punto de apoyo el estómago del joven, y cobrando impulso se lanzó hacia la orilla, y empujó a Darién hacia las aguas más profundas. Cuando él cayó, Serena dispuso de tiempo suficiente para salir del agua y aferrar fuertemente la daga hasta que él llegase. Pero Darién no intentó nada. Una mirada al arma que ella sostenía le indujo a detenerse.

- ¡Tienes tantas trampas como la hija de Loki!- explotó Darién mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio, y los ojos Azules la miraban con furia.

- No me compares con tus dioses, engendro del demonio! -

- No me importa en qué dios crees- replicó Darién –Serena, deja el cuchillo.-

Ella meneó la cabeza. Se la veía tranquila, pues tenía un arma en la mano. Y por Odín, era un espectáculo grandioso verla de pie allí, completamente desnuda, su cuerpo reluciente de agua, los senos como desafiándolo en su plenitud, el vientre suave y liso sobre esa mata de bello castaño entre las piernas. Y lo desafiaba, lo desafiaba a realizar el más mínimo movimiento para acercarse; sostenía el cuchillo como si supiera cómo había de manejarlo.

- Creo que tu madre te enseñó más que amar a su dios.- En la voz de Darién había acritud.- Tu padre y tu hermano jamás te habrían enseñado a manejar este juguete, ni aceptar que aprendieras, porque eso implicaría menoscabar la protección que ellos te dispensan. Veo que la dama Ikuko te enseñó sus trampas japonesas ¿verdad? Después de todos estos años debió aprender que su habilidad oriental no puede compararse con la de un vikingo. ¿Qué más te enseñó, Serena?

- Conozco el modo de usar todas las armas, salvo el hacha, pues es un instrumento muy torpe que no exige habilidad- contestó ella con orgullo.

- Torpe sólo porque careces de la fuerza necesaria para manejarla- replicó él con gesto hosco. - ¿Y qué diría tu padre si lo supiera? Estoy seguro de que tú y tu madre serían castigadas con el látigo. -

- ¿Se lo dirás?- lo desafió burlonamente, Serena. Él la miró hostil. Por supuesto, no diría nada al padre, si lo hacía tendría que explicar cómo había llegado a saberlo. La sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha le indicó que ella sabía a qué atenerse. Y el recuerdo de Kenji Tsukino, que era quince centímetros más alto que él y poseía un cuerpo excelente, incluso en un hombre de cuarenta y seis años, enfrió parte del ardor de Darien, pero no todo. Sus ojos Azules exploraron los de Serena.

-Serena, ¿qué defectos me ves… por qué no me quieres? -

La pregunta la sorprendió, pues había sido formulada con acento de confusión, en voz baja. Estaba tan desnudo como ella, erecto en la totalidad de su orgullo masculino, y ella paseó vacilante los ojos sobre el cuerpo alargado. No le inquietó lo que alcanzó a ver, pues había observado hombres adultos desnudos el día en que su mejor amiga, Reí, se había deslizado en la casa de baños del tío, y escondido detrás del barril de agua para observar a varios de sus primos mientras se bañaban. Por supuesto eso había sido más de diez años atrás, y había otra diferencia entre esa ocasión y esta: nunca había visto el instrumento de placer de un hombre tan orgulloso y erecto como lo estaba ahora el de Darién.

Serena contestó la verdad, por lo menos hasta donde ella tenía conciencia del asunto.

-Darién, no se trata de tus defectos. Tienes un cuerpo excelente y es agradable mirarte. Tu padre es dueño de tierras fértiles y tú eres el heredero. Para una mujer sería grato tenerte por esposo. - No agregó que Reí estaba dispuesta a concertar un pacto con los dioses para tener a Darién, y que por esa razón Serena no estaba dispuesta a tenerlo en cuenta. Reí había estado enamorada de ese hombre los últimos cinco años, pero él no lo sabía. Y Serena había jurado que nunca diría a nadie el secreto de su amiga, y sobre todo que no lo revelaría a Darién.

-Darién, sencillamente no eres para mí.- concluyó con acento firme.

- ¿Por qué? -

- No consigues que mi corazón acelere sus latidos. -

Él la miró incrédulo y preguntó:

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el matrimonio? -

Todo, se dijo ella… Y a Darién: - Lo siento, Darién. No te quiero por marido. Ya te lo he dicho. -

- ¿Es cierto que te casarás con Nicolás? -

Darién podía mentir y utilizar esa excusa para salir del aprieto, pero no le agradaba engañar sólo para facilitar las cosas.

- Nicolás es como un hermano para mí. Lo he tenido en cuenta, porque mis padres quieren que lo despose, pero también lo rechazaré. - Y él se sentirá encantado, pensó la joven, pues me ve también como una hermana, y se siente tan incómodo como yo ante la idea de la unión.

-Serena, tendrás que elegir a alguien. Todos los hombres que viven alrededor del fiordo han pedido tu mano en diferentes ocasiones. Hubieras debido casarte hace mucho tiempo. -

No era un tema agradable para Serena, pues conocía su situación mejor que nadie, y no deseaba contraer matrimonio con ninguno de los hombres que vivían a orillas del río. Ansiaba un amor como el de sus padres, pero sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que arreglarse con menos que eso. Había postergado el asunto por varios años, y rechazado a todos sus pretendientes. Sus padres se lo habían permitido porque la amaban. Pero no podía continuar indefinidamente en la misma situación. Se encolerizó con Darién, porque le recordaba su difícil situación, la que se había mantenido siempre presente en su espíritu durante el último año.

- A quien yo elija es algo que no te importa, porque no serás tú. Ocúpate de encontrar a otra, y por favor, no vuelvas a molestarme. -

-Serena, podría tomarte y obligarte a aceptar el matrimonio- le advirtió en voz baja-. Como rechazaste tantos ofrecimientos, tu padre bien podría aceptarme después de que yo arruine tus posibilidades con otro. Así se ha hecho en situaciones anteriores. -

Era una posibilidad. Por supuesto, ante todo, su padre lo castigaría casi hasta matarlo. Pero si después Darien aún vivía, era muy posible que ella tuviera que aceptarlo. Habría que considerar el hecho de que ella ya no sería doncella.

Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - Si mi padre no te matara, lo haría yo. No seas tonto, Darien. Jamás perdonaría una trampa tan sucia. -

- Pero serías mía. -

- ¡Te digo que te mataría! -

- Creo que no- dijo él con tanta confianza que ella se inquietó-. Creo que el riesgo valdría la pena. - Los ojos de Darien se fijaron en los senos de la muchacha al decir eso. Serena endureció el cuerpo. Nunca hubiera debido hablar con él. Habría sido mejor que montara a Torden y se alejase al galope con el corcel, en lugar de aferrar la daga para enfrentarlo.

- ¡Entonces, inténtalo ahora, malditos sean tus ojos, y te mataré en el acto!- explotó Serena. Darien miró de nuevo el arma y vio que ella la esgrimía de tal modo que sin duda le encontraría el cuerpo antes de que él pudiera apartarse. Si por lo menos ella no hubiera sido tan alta como él, y no hubiera tenido la fuerza acorde a esa estatura... Su propia cólera se avivó, pero esta vez se concentraba en la madre de la muchacha, que había cometido la locura de enseñar a su hija las artes del guerrero.

El hombre rezongó:- Darien, no siempre tendrás ese juguete en la mano.-

Ella elevó todavía más el mentón.

- Eres un tonto al advertirme. Ahora me ocuparé de que nunca me sorprendas sola. -

Él se limitó a replicar: - En tal caso, cierra bien tu puerta mientras duermes, porque muy pronto me las arreglaré para poseerte. -

Serena no se dignó responder a la amenaza y se inclinó para recoger las ropas que tenía a los pies y echárselas a los hombros. Sin apartar su mirada de Darien, extendió la mano hacia atrás en busca de las riendas de Torden y retrocedió con el caballo. Cuando estaba a varios metros de distancia, aferró las crines de Torden, y montó; sin perder un instante, clavó los talones en los flancos del animal. Oyó las irritadas maldiciones de Darien, pero no les prestó atención; sólo le interesaba vestir sus ropas sin disminuir la velocidad de marcha de su caballo, antes de llegar al poblado de Tsukino, donde alguien podría verla. Nunca podría explicar la situación, y si decía la verdad impondrían restricciones severas a su libertad, y el imbécil de Darien se vería en graves dificultades.

De no ser por esas restricciones se habría decidido a confesar lo sucedido, pero apreciaba demasiado su libertad. Tal como estaban las cosas Kenji, su padre, ya se preocupaba bastante por ella. No sucedía lo mismo con la madre, pues Ikuko le había enseñado a protegerse bien durante los veranos en que el padre navegaba para vender mercancías, y llevaba con él al hermano de la joven.

Ikuko había enseñado en secreto a Sere todo lo que ella había aprendido de su propio padre: la habilidad y la astucias necesarias para esgrimir un arma contra un enemigo más poderoso; la astucia, porque incluso si Serena era quince centímetros más alta que su madre, y su fuerza era mayor que la de la mayoría de las mujeres, de todos modos carecía del valor de un hombre. Sere estaba orgullosa de su capacidad para protegerse a ella misma pero esta era la primera vez que había necesitado poner a prueba su habilidad, pues no podía usar armas a la luz del día contra un hombre, de lo contrario su padre se enojaría si supiera lo que su madre le había enseñado. De todos modos no deseaba usar armas, pues se sentía orgullosa de su feminidad.

La familia amaba, cuidaba y protegía demasiado a Serena. Además de su hermano Taiki, tres años mayor que ella, estaban su primo Diamante, apenas unos meses mayor que Taiki, y muchos primos segundos y terceros por vía paterna. Todos eran hombres que lucharían hasta la muerte si se le infringía el más mínimo insulto. No, estaba bien protegida y no necesitaba demostrar su coraje, a diferencia de lo que le había sucedido a su madre cuando tenía la edad de Serena.

Si hubiera podido navegar con Andrew y sus amigos la semana siguiente a los centros comerciales del este, no habría necesitado preocuparse nuevamente por Darien, por lo menos hasta el regreso, hacia fines del verano. Y a esas alturas de las cosas era muy probable que él hubiera encontrado otra mujer, y no deseara molestarla otra vez. Por desgracia, ya había pedido participar en ese viaje comercial, y se lo habían negado. Ya era una mujer hecha y derecha y no podía viajar con tantos jóvenes, aunque fuese en uno de los barcos de su padre, en una nave que estaba al mando de Andrew. Si Kenji no iba, tampoco viajaría ella; y, así estaban las cosas.

Ni siquiera lo había conmovido la observación formulada en broma de que ella podía conocer a otro príncipe mercader como él en Tara o Dublin, y volver a casa con un marido. Si él no podía estar allí para cuidarla, como había hecho las tres veces que permitió que Serena y su madre lo acompañarán ¡por sus ancestros que se quedaría en casa!

Kenji no había navegado los últimos ocho años, y prefería pasar los cálidos meses de verano con Ikuko; ya tenía bastante edad, y su amigo Zafiro, o Andrew se encargaban de comandar la nave. Los padres de Serena irían solos hacia el norte y no regresarían hasta el final del verano. Cazaban y exploraban juntos, evidenciaban lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, y Sere soñaba con llegar a tener una relación parecida a la de ellos. Pero ¿dónde estaba un hombre como Kenji, que podía mostrarse gentil con las personas a quien amaba, pero al mismo tiempo tan peligroso y amenazador con sus enemigos, el hombre que pudiera acelerar los latidos de su corazón, como le sucedía a Ikuko con solo mirarlo?

Serena suspiró y caminó en dirección a su hogar. En la región no había muchos hombres valiosos. Había unos pocos individuos gentiles, pero no muchos, aunque era bastante considerable el número de los que podían ser, y eran peligrosos. Las regiones septentrionales engendraban un conjunto de hombres rudos, ejemplares excelentes, pero nadie que conmoviese todavía su joven corazón. Si por lo menos ella pudiese navegar hacia el este con Andrew... Aquí o allá seguramente encontraría al hombre que le estaba destinado, tal vez un mercader o un marino como su padre, quizás un danés, o un sueco, o incluso un noruego del sur. Todos comerciaban en los grandes centros mercantiles del este. Solamente necesitaba encontrarlo.

Serena esperó en el lugar reservado a la cocina a que su madre bajara de la planta alta, Andrew partiría por la mañana en lo que en otras regiones del mundo podía denominarse el alba, pero como en esas latitudes el sol se ponía apenas unas horas por las noches, no podía llamársela así.

Incluido Andrew, había una tripulación de treinta y cuatro hombres. Unos pocos eran primos, pero la mayoría estaba formada por amigos, todos amantes del mar. La carga estaría formada por las pieles que cada hombre quisiera vender y por otros artículos valiosos que habían ido acumulándose durante los oscuros meses del invierno. La familia de Serena había reunido cincuenta y cinco pieles durante este invierno, entre ellas dos de las valiosas pieles de oso polar blanco, que alcanzaban un elevado precio en el Este.

Sería un viaje provechoso para todos, y Sere necesitaba que se la incluyera. Andrew había dicho que no se oponía; aunque por supuesto, para él era difícil negarle nada. Como el padre la había rechazado tres veces durante la última semana, su madre era ahora la única posibilidad de que él cambiase de actitud.

Los siervos estaban preparando la comida de la tarde. Eran todos extranjeros, y habían sido capturados en las incursiones vikingas a las tierras meridionales. Los que servían a la familia Tsukino eran todos comprados, pues Kenji no había realizado incursiones desde su juventud, y tampoco lo había hecho Andrew después de que comenzara a navegar por cuenta de su padre. Era un tema que a veces provocaba discusiones entre los padres de Serena, pues la madre había sido precisamente esclava, capturada por el padre de Kenji y entregada a Kenji allá por el año 851. Por supuesto, Ikuko, con su fiero orgullo, nunca reconocía que Kenji había sido su dueño, y algunos de los relatos que cada uno narraba del otro aludían a las agrias luchas atemperadas por el amor que ahora compartían.

Sere no podía imaginar a sus padres disputando, como había sido el caso ahora. Aún había discusiones ocasionales entre ellos, y a veces Kenji cabalgaba hacia el norte para calmarse un poco. Pero cuando regresaba, ambos se encerraban durante horas en su dormitorio, y cuando al fin salían, ninguno de ellos podía recordar porque habían disputado. Todas las discusiones, grandes y pequeñas, concluían en el dormitorio, lo cual era motivo de diversión y bromas para el resto de la familia.

Irritada por la espera, Kenji molestaba a Momoko reclamándole algunas de las nueces dulces que la cocinera agregaba al pan que estaba preparando. Serena trataba de seducirla utilizando la lengua gaélica de Momoko, un método que generalmente servía para suavizar a la mujer. Gracias a los criados que provenían de tantos sitios diferentes, Serena había aprendido diversas lenguas, y podía hablarlas todas como un nativo. Tenía una mente activa siempre ansiosa de aprender.

- Querida, deja en paz a Momoko, antes de que el pan de nueces, se convierta en un pan común y corriente, sabes que es el favorito de tu padre.

Con expresión culpable, Sere tragó la última de las nueces que estaba masticando antes de volverse hacia su madre.

- Creí que nunca llegarías. ¿Qué le murmuraste a mi padre para conseguir que te llevara así al piso alto? -

Ikuko se sonrojó, y rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su hija la llevó a la sala, que estaba vacía, porque todos los hombres se encontraban en el fiordo cargando el barco.

- ¿Es necesario que digas cosas así frente a los criados? -

- ¿Qué yo lo digo? Todos vieron cómo te tomaba y... -

- No importa.- Ikuko sonrió.- Y yo no le murmuré nada. -

Serena se sintió decepcionada, pues había abrigado la esperanza de escuchar de su madre una confesión realmente perversa; ella siempre se manifestaba muy franca en todos los asuntos. Al advertir la decepción de su hija, Ikuko se echó a reír.

- Querida, no necesité murmurarle nada. Me limité a acariciarle el cuello. ¿Sabes? Kenji tiene un lugar muy sensible en el cuello. -

- ¿Y eso lo hace tan sensual? -

- Muy sensual. -

- Entonces, lo provocaste. ¡Avergüénzate, madre!- bromeó Serena.

- ¿Avergonzarme cuando acabo de pasar una hora muy agradable con tu padre en mitad del día, y él está tan ansioso de ir al embarcadero? A veces una mujer tiene que tomar las cosas en sus propias manos cuando el marido está atareado. -

Serena emitió un sonido muy parecido a una risita.

- ¿Y no se opuso a que lo apartaras de la grata tarea de ver como cargan el barco? -

- ¿Qué te parece? -

Serena sonrió, muy consciente de que él de ningún modo se oponía a esa distracción.

Su madre no se parecía a otras madres, y tampoco actuaba como ellas. Además de los cabellos negros, propios de su linaje oriental, y de los cálidos ojos verdes, parecía demasiado joven para tener hijos adultos. Aunque tenía casi cuarenta años, parecía mucho más joven.

Ikuko Tsukino era una mujer muy hermosa, y Serena se sentía sumamente afortunada porque había heredado los rasgos de su madre, aún y si bien, su estatura, y los cabellos dorados provenían solo de su difunta abuela. En todo caso, podía agradecer a Dios no ser tan alta como su padre y su hermano. Ikuko a menudo había agradecido eso, aunque allí en el norte, la estatura desusada de Serena no era el problema que podría haber sido en otro sitio, en vista de que la gente de esas tierras eran tan altos como ella o aún más. Sin embargo, ese rasgo en la región de origen de Ikuko habría sido una evidente desventaja, pues Sere habría sido tan alta como algunos hombres, pero más que la mayoría.

- Supongo que no me esperabas sólo para hacerme preguntas impertinentes- dijo Ikuko.

Sere se miró los pies.

- Confiaba en que podrías hablar con mi padre, ahora que está de tan buen humor, para pedirle... -

- ¿Si puedes embarcar con tu hermano?- Ikuko terminó con ella la frase y meneó la cabeza-. Sere ¿por qué te parece tan importante ese viaje? -

-Debo encontrar marido. -

Acababa de explicar lo que no podía decir con tanta franqueza a su propio padre.

- ¿Y te parece que no puedes hallar uno aquí en casa? -

Sere contempló los afectuosos ojos de su madre.

- Madre, aquí no hay ninguno a quien ame, por lo menos del modo en que tu amas a mi padre. -

- ¿Y has considerado a todos los hombres a quienes conoces? -

- Sí. -

- ¿Quieres decir que no puedes aceptar a Nicolás? -

Sere no había deseado informar de su decisión a sus padres, pero asintió.

- Lo amo, pero como amo a mis hermanos.

- Entonces ¿lo que quieres es desposar a un extranjero? -

- Tú desposaste a un extranjero, madre. -

- Pero tu padre y yo nos conocimos mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente, reconociéramos nuestro amor y nos uniésemos. -

- Creo que no necesitaré tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de si estoy enamorada. -

Ikuko suspiró.

- Sí, te he aportado el saber que yo misma no tenía cuando conocí a tu padre. Muy bien, querida, hablaré esta noche con Kenji, pero no abrigues la esperanza de que él cambie de idea. Pienso lo mismo que él, pues no deseo que viajes con tu hermano. -

- Pero madre... -

- Déjame terminar. Si Andrew regresa a tiempo, creo que podremos convencer a tu padre de que te lleve al sur a buscar marido.

- ¿Y si el verano casi ha terminado cuando él regrese? -

- Entonces habrá que esperar hasta la primavera. Si debo perderte en favor de un hombre qué vive más al sur, prefiero esperar hasta la primavera... a menos que tú estés ansiosa de tener un hombre. -

Serena meneó la cabeza. Eso no era precisamente lo que tenía pensado. Deseaba marcharse, alejarse de la amenaza representada por Darien, pero tampoco podía hablarle de eso a su madre.

Ikuko sonrió a su hija, pues Sere no advertía cuan deseable era.

- Querida, créeme, tu edad no importará. Lucharán por ti cuando sepan que estás buscando marido, exactamente como han hecho aquí. Otro año no modificará la situación. -

Serena no insistió, se sentaron frente a la puerta abierta que permitía la entrada de la brisa tibia y la luz del día. La gran casa de piedra construida por el bisabuelo no tenía ventanas, para evitar la entrada del frío cruel del invierno. Sere estaba ayudando a Ikuko a confeccionar un gran tapiz, pues la madre carecía de paciencia para hacerlo sola.

Obedeciendo a un impulso Sere preguntó:

- ¿Qué harías, madre, si quisieras navegar en ese barco?

Ikuko se echó a reír, creyendo que el asunto ya estaba arreglado.

- Me embarcaría a escondidas y me escondería en el lugar donde depositan la carga; allí permanecería un día o dos, hasta que estuviera lejos de aquí. -

Serena miró, incrédula

- ¿De verdad harías eso? -

- No, querida, estoy bromeando ¿por qué desearía navegar sin tu padre?

Continuará…

¿Qué dicen? ¿Sigo? xD dejen Rewies


End file.
